A Red Spark
by killian.rainey
Summary: This story was co-written by animegal1357. When a young orphaned girl named Lila runs from the orphanage and the League of Shadows, she becomes a hero. An anti-hero in Eldridge City. But her crime-fighting exploits are noticed by the Justice League and the Team. But when the Shadows are after her and her past comes to light, can the League and the Team protect Red Spark?
1. Chapter 1

A Red Spark

A/N: This Story was co-wriiten by animegal1357. We don't own Young Justice. Only Lila/Red Spark

Prologue- Lila's POV

Running...that seems like the only thing I do nowadays. I run from my past, present, and future. I run those who try to hurt me. I fun because it's the only way no one knows who I am. I can't remember the last time I relaxed. I can't remember the last time I heard my name said, right? My name is Lila, that's right. I'm 13 and live...I guess you can say everywhere and yet nowhere. Throughout my entire life, there has always been someone trying to hurt me. It started when my parents left me at an orphanage and contiuned through my 'nice' stay at the orphanage, though I became a puppet for the League of Shadows and finally to when I left the League of Shadows and went on the run.

My day started out normal. I woke up to the smell of garbage, 'borrowed' some food from some people, and started moving to another place. That is until I heard the all-too familiar sound of a bank robbery alarm. Now most people would have ran in the opposite direction, and I was about to do that too, when I sudenly heard the faint sound of a child crying. Me being...well me, I ran to the bank and what I saw made my blood boil and my hands sparked with electricity...Oh yeah, did I mentioned? I have electricity powers and can shoot powerful electricity blasts. I also have twin knives that are blood red and are shaped into lightning bolts. I'm also an anti-hero in a city called Eldridge. I am called 'Red Spark' and the police dont really like( The feeling's mutual).

I knew that this is probalbly a trap, but I can't say no to a cry for help. When I make it to the bank, I hide and change into my hero outfit. I'm wearing a long- sleeved red hoodie along with black combat pants. On the long-sleeved hoodie, there is a lightning bolt. My normally long wavy red hair is tied in a neat ponytail and to cover my ocean blue eyes, I'm wearing a red mask. Once I'm done, I walk quitely into the bank. On the floor in total was 2 20ish men, 1 30ish woman, i 80ish woman, and 1 little girl that looks like she's six. The little girl is crying as I prepared to jump into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

A Red Spark

by

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took too long. I only own Lila/Red Spark

Lila's POV

As I walked into the bank, I could see at least 4 to 5 armed robbers inside, but it was no challenge. I could handle them. One of them turned to me and said "Guys, it's Red Spark" I was glas to see they remember me. "So boys, you want to save me the trouble and give yourselves up? Or we do this the hard way?' Sad to say, they chose the hard way. As one tried to land a punch on me, I flipped him over and slammed my fist on his chest causing him to let out a wheeze. Then I gave him a hard punch to the face and that knocked him out. 2 more robbers raised their guns at me. "Seriously, do you know how many times I've been through that." So I raised my right hand and delivered a blast of electricity to them, shocking them to the point that they fell to the ground unconcious. The last robber looked at me and dropped his gun and put his hand to tell me "I surrender" I threw him a pair of a handcuffs. "You know what to do." Just then, I heard police sirens and I knew it was time for me to go. So I took off for the emergency exit just time before the police arrived and the one person getting out of the car was Eldridge City police captain Danielle Morrison. She always had it out for me ever since I made my first apperance and she's always been trying to catch me because she felt I was always making her look bad and she wanted to make an example out of me and everytime she got close to catching me I always escaped at the last minute. That always seemed to make her really angry.

As I watched the police and SWAT teams entered the bank from the rooftop, I noticed someone behind me. i turned around and it was Black Canary. She was someone whom I idolized, though I would never admit. " Nice job back there."

"What do you want?" I asked

"I'm here because I've been watching you for quite sometime. You have potential and I want to help you reached that potential" She answered. " What are you saying?"

"Come with me and I promise I'll explain everything"

I thought about it and decided to check it out, but I gave Canary a fair warning. "If I see something i don't like, I'm walking away and you'll never see me again"

Canary gave me her word. "I promise. There's nothing I would do that would cause you to walk away. Just trust me. Please?"

"Alright"

So I followed Canary, not knowing that my life was gonna change for the better.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Anyway, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A Red Spark

A/N: Sorry it took too long. Here's chapter 3

Black Canary and Red Spark walked towards an abandoned phone booth. Red noticed and asked, "You do know that phone booth doesn't work?" Black Canary responded, "Trust me, it gets better" And so the duo walked into the phone booth and they both got scanned. _"Recognized Black Canary B-13, Red Spark A23"_ the computer said. And soon, they ended up at Mount Justice.

"Welcome to Mount Justice" Canary said. "Never heard of it" Lila said. "That's because this place serves as a base for the Team and speaking of which they should be in the training room right now" Canary said. So, they walked toward the training room where the whole Team was there and when they saw Lila next to Black Canary, well a lot of questions went through their head.

"Who's that" Wonder Girl asked

"This is Red Spark. I brought her here to Mount Justice because I believe she maybe a valuable asset to the Team" Canary answered

"Why do we need a new member? We're ok just the way are" Superboy objected.

"Be that as it may, it never hurts to have more members to help" Canary assured

"Can she be trusted is the question?" Artemis asked

"Look, Canary brought me here. Now normally, I would just walk away after hearing that remark, but I'll let it slide. Just this once" Lila said

"What sort of powers do you have?" Miss Martian asked as she tried to see what was going on through Lila's mind but got pushed out.

"Aw, what's wrong? Not being able to see what little thoughts run through my head. Well, get used to it"

"Anyway" Canary interjected before a fight could break out. "I want to start of with a little training today. Since Red Spark is new here, I'll let her choose who she can fight.

"I think I'll choose Speedy Gonzales" Lilia said indicating Impulse.

"No problem. I can handle it" Bart waved off.

"Not when I'm through, you won't" Lila warned

A/N: I only own Lila/Red Spark. Not Young Justice.


End file.
